


all this and heaven too

by oowenhunt



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oowenhunt/pseuds/oowenhunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The confession

Maybe it was the whiskey on his lips or maybe it was his fleeting feelings for a woman who had bigger worries than her heart. Whatever it was, Owen followed Riggs out of the bar and called his name out. “Nat.” He shouted, a little louder than intended. It wasn’t exactly loud outside, save a couple of cars that had driven by. The wind was calm and there weren’t many people outside. Nathan turned out, spotting his former…everything he supposed and sighed, wondering what now? “Listen..I..I hate this. You came here even though you knew I worked here. You fucking knew and still you came.” Owen walked closer to him, sensing the other man’s unease and stepped back a little. “You still came and I just…I’m so pissed at you. I’m so pissed and hurt and…I just want to punch you in the face again and I’m just so…” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the right words to say to this man he once called a brother. “I…I’m just so…relieved.” Nathan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “You’re relieved? How the fuck are you relieved? You punched me Owen! Twice! What the hell is going on in your brain right now?” He knew Owen better than anyone but every once in a while, the red headed man confused the hell out of him. “I know I did! Seeing you pisses me off to no end except I can’t live without you! I can’t breathe when you aren’t around! When we lost Megan I lost half my soul and then I pushed you away. I..I pushed you away and I’ve regretted it ever since.”  
Nathan stared at Owen. His mind was desperately trying to compute what was happening. “What?” He shook his head and paced the brick lined alley way. It was typical of Owen do to this and he expected it but this was more than that. This was his former best friend basically confessing his love to him. It certainly explained the pain in his own heart. Nathan’s blue eyes met Owen’s own blues. “You love me?” He said, stepping towards him. Owen bit his lip. “Of course I do!” Like somehow Nathan was just supposed to know that. “How long?” He demanded to know. “Always.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Nathan said, raising his eyebrows at Owen. “Because…Because Megan loved you and I couldn’t…it was fine. I was fine.” “So you were just going to keep this to yourself your whole life? Just silently agonize over it? That really does sound like you.” Owen sort of laughed. “I just wanted you guys to be happy..” “And you think she didn’t know?” “Of course she fucking knew. She read me like a book. I just reassured her that I wasn’t going to try to get in the way and that I just wanted you guys to be happy and everything.” Owen sighed heavily. “I really meant it.” “And now here we are.” Nathan added, stepping further towards the other man. “Here we are.” Owen said quietly, noticing how close Nathan was. He could feel his breath against his cheek.  
“I love you too.”


	2. when I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more cheese.

Owen felt a sense of relief after confessing to Nathan what he felt. Nathan loved him back which was completely unexpected but ultimately welcomed. He couldn't help but smile every time he thought about it. Owen didn't want to jump into this head first of course because every time he did that, it never seemed to end well. He chose to be careful instead, taking his time. Owen had realized him and Amelia wouldn't work and he'd learned to accept it. It wasn't easy, of course, because he had cared for her but he knew, in the end, it was the right call. 

He shifted in bed, inching as close as he could towards the person behind him. Nathan obliged and moved forward, adjusting his arm. The pair slept quite soundly in the trailer, the noise of the crickets lulling the two in a continuous sleep cycle. The next morning, the sun shone through the window at the end of the bed, peaking through the crack of the curtains. Owen mumbled something inaudible before rolling over to face the other man and wrapping his arms around him. He buried his face in his chest and sighed, closing his eyes again. He wasn't ready to leave Nathan's warmth just yet. It was too good. "We should get up love." Nathan murmured to Owen, running his fingers through the man's strawberry blonde hair. "Just a couple more minutes." Owen replied in protest. "Come on, I'll make us some coffee and we can sit on the porch." Nathan offered, wondering if that would help. He wasn't in a particular hurry to get up either but his mind was definitely awake. Nathan knew he'd just get restless even if he was sharing a bed with his best friend. Owen finally groaned and opened his ice blue eyes. He looked up at Nathan sleepily and shimmied his way up to face the other man, kissing him gently and resting his forehead on Nat's. "Morning." "Morning." He replied with a smile. "Your breath stinks." "Likewise you jerkface." Owen replied, kissing him again and slowly sitting up. Nathan laughed and got up, walking over to Owen's coffee maker. He ground some beans and got it brewing. "You ever think about living in a house?" Nathan asked, leaning against the counter. "Yeah. I want to. One day. I think I've just been all over the place lately and I haven't had the time to settle properly." Owen answered, getting up from the bed and walking towards the other man. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and rested his head against the other man's. 

"Well it looks like you're not going anywhere any time soon." Nathan replied, putting his arms around Owen's waist. "True. Are you?" "No." "Good. I need you here." Nathan smirked. "Do you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at him. Owen smirked back. "I do. A lot." "You did punch me like a month ago." Nathan pointed out with a grin. "I did. You were infuriating but I'm sorry about that." "Nah, I deserved it." He brushed it off and and kissed Owen again before, letting him go to pour them each some coffee. Nathan doctored them up and handed Owen's his mug. "Thanks." They headed outside and sat down on the chairs. "You gonna be nice to me tomorrow?" Nathan asked, bringing the cup of hot coffee to his lips and sipping it. "I will. I promise. If someone asks, we'll tell them we talked. This is not me being ashamed of us. This is me trying to savour what we have before the hospital starts up the gossip." "Wait wait. Hold up there Hunt. What do you mean _us_? " "Well...I mean, if you'll date me." Owen replied, staring at him full of hope. Nathan laughed. "Of course I will. Like hell I'd try to start lookin' now. It's a lotta work you know." Owen hit him with his foot. "You'd be lucky to date me! I'm smart, funny, I can cook **AND** I'm hot!"

Nathan laughed. "Well it's settled."

Maybe it was too good to be true that his best friend came back into his life and even loved him back. It might be or maybe it was just fate. Maybe this was it. Maybe Owen had finally found his one. Would the days of constant heartbreak finally be over? Owen had a lot of thoughts going through his mind as they sat there on his little porch, looking out at the forest. Doubt always creeped into his mind when he got just a little _too_ happy. He decided to try to do his best and repel it.


End file.
